


Danny Phantom's Version of the Boondocks Theme

by ShadowKingLegette



Series: Song Parody [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, The Boondocks
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Remember theme to the Boondocks cartoon? Well Danny Phantom has his own version of that.
Series: Song Parody [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Danny Phantom's Version of the Boondocks Theme

**[Original]**

I am the stone that the builder refused  
I am the visual, the inspiration  
That made Lady sing the blues  
  
I'm the spark that makes your idea bright  
The same spark that lights the dark  
So that you can know your left from your right  
  
I am the ballot in your box, the bullet in the gun  
The inner glow that lets you know to call your brother son  
The story that just begun, the promise of what's to come  
And I'mma remain a soldier till the war is won  
  
[Judo flip...chop chop chop]

**[Danny Phantom's Version]**

I am the ghost that my parents refused  
I am the spectral, the ectoplasm  
Who is sometimes late to school.

I'm the teen hero of Amity Park  
The same teen with an ice core.  
So a plant ghost won't hurt the rich or poor

I am the number one draft pick, the apple of the eye  
The cherry flavor of a classic American pie.  
The villains will always try, the ghost boy will never die  
And I'mma stop them all Danny Phantom never lies


End file.
